The KImpossible Situation
by whitem
Summary: Kim is about to take a simple test for GJ, and finds her self in a situation that tests her in more ways than she ever expected. Chapter 4 posted... Now complete...
1. Chapter 1

Note: This story takes place sometime after the episode "Graduation", and before Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable go to college. The exact time this occurs is not for public knowledge.

Disclaimer: The author writing this story does not have any connection with the characters involved in this story.

The Kimpossible Scenario

Chapter 1

"Are you sure you want to do this Dr. Director?" Will Du said to his boss in that whiney voice that Dr. Director hated so much. "I mean… She's not even a full member of GJ yet."

"Agent Du…" Betty Director said narrowing her eye at the subordinate sitting on the opposite side of her large mahogany desk. "You know very well the abilities of Kim Possible. I feel that this… test… would be the perfect opportunity to find out just what kind of a person she really is, and how effective of a leader she would be in critical situations."

"But the test is still in the Beta stage. As you know, only one other person has taken it…"

"And he failed. Miserably." Dr. Director said before Will could finish his sentence. Will du winced at her statement, as they were both actually talking about him. "And it also worked out many kinks."

"Even with all of the problems fixed on that first run-through, don't you think it would be wise have a an actual agent do the test again?"

"You want a second shot?" Dr. Director said with a bit of a smirk.

Will took a deep breath. "May I speak candidly?"

"Proceed." Was the terse response of Betty Director.

"Dr. Director… This test is more than just a tool to gauge a person's reactions to adverse conditions. It requires a certain level of training that is only given in top schools around the country. To have an… an…"

"Amateur?" Betty offered.

"Yes! Exactly! An amateur… the unique opportunity to go through such advanced testing…"

"You think she will do better than you." The current Director of Operations of Global Justice said flatly. Will Du just sat there flustered. She had seen right through his argument, and he was beside himself with irritation.

"She's taking the test Will." Dr. Elizabeth Director said in a no-nonsense manner that caused Will Du to finally clam up.

…x x x x…

'C'mon Kim… It's summer! Why would you want to go to some stuffy old room in a utilitarian run corporation just to take a test? We took tests for the last four years of our lives!" Ron crossed his arms with an indignant look on his face. "I for one do not want to see another test until we go to college this fall."

Kim breathed out as she spoke. "Ron… It's an opportunity I just can't pass up. Betty said that I'm going to be only the second person to take this test that she and her board of directors had come up with. If everything works out, this test may just become a standard for all GJ Agents as well as the FBI, the CIA the…"

"MIB…" Ron added his own acronym.

"That's a movie Ron. This is real life here." The red head threw her arms up in the air while she spoke. "I could be the bench mark for every person who wants to belong to any of the worlds top agencies!"

"Kim it down…" Ron said as he looked around Bueno Nacho. There were only three other customers in the fast food establishment, but with Kim's last outburst, all three sets of eyes were now trained on them.

"Sorry Ron." Kim said, noticeably more subdued than before. "I'm just so psyched about this! I wonder what kind of test it will be? Multiple choice, essay… maybe it will even be an oral test. Betty was so hush-hush about what the test itself will be like, and you know how I hate surprises. But for some reason, the unknown here is what has me so keyed up."

"When is this test supposed to happen anyway?" Ron asked and took a sip of his now empty drink.

"Tomorrow morning."

"Wow… That's quick. Why so soon?"

"Betty said she wanted to see what I naturally know. I'm not really sure what she meant by that, but I'm guessing they don't want to give me a chance to study, therefore making it more like a real-life situation."

"Did she say anything about me?" The blond teen asked with hope on his face.

"Only that you can't be there with me." Kim said with her head down. She didn't like the fact that Ron was being left out, but as important as this was, Kim had a feeling Betty knew what she was doing.

"It's not fair." Ron said, crossing his arms. "Can I at least give you a ride there?"

"Of course you can Ron." The boy's girlfriend said as she reached across and lay a hand on his still crossed arms. Ron cracked a smile and uncrossed his arms, taking Kim's hand inside his two large mitts.

"Any idea how long the test may last?"

"Not certain, but I have a feeling no later than noon. I'll give you a call when I'm done, and you can come pick me up. Then we'll have the entire afternoon, just the two of us." Kim leaned across the table closer to her boyfriend.

"And then what did you have in mind Miss Possible?" Ron said as he too leaned forward, his eyelids closing half way.

"I thought we could have an afternoon picnic, just the two of us, in that new area near Lake Middleton that just opened up." The two were now inching their faces closer together.

"And what else would we be doing in such a… secluded… area?" Ron asked twitching an eyebrow up.

"Maybe a bit of this…" Kim whispered, and captured Ron's lips in a kiss that curled his toes.

…x x x x…

The next morning Kim had to call Ron early and make sure he was awake so he could pick her up in time to make it to GJ Headquarters.

"Kiiim…" His slightly whiney and muffled voice replied after picking up the phone. "It's too early. Rufus isn't even awake yet. Heck… birds aren't even awake yet."

"It's only 7 Ron. I need to be at GJ at 8:30, so c'mon Sunshine… get up."

"OK… "Ron groaned. "See you in 20 minutes."

"That's my Ron." Kim said with a smile that could be heard over the phone.

…x x x x…

Ron had indeed been able to wake up, get a shower, and was able to get his girlfriend to GJ Headquarters a good 15 minutes early. Of course, her morning greeting after the two sat in the car away from the prying eyes of Kim's parents was a great motivator.

Kim waved to Ron as he drove away from the front of GJ Central, and then entered into the front lobby. The guard looked up and acknowledged her with a smile, and waved a hand towards the metal detector that all visitors had to walk through.

Kim walked through the system without a beep, and continued on to Dr. Elizabeth Director's office, which was on the second floor of the two-story building. Kim had only been there once before, and it was when she and Ron had to make a report directly to Dr. Director after the Lowardian situation.

Kim also knew that the two-story office building was built over the subterranean area that housed Central Command for GJ. She had been there only once before when GJ thought they were on to something with their so-called… "Ron Factor" project.

When Kim walked into the reception area just outside of Dr. Director's office, the female receptionist looked up and spoke. "Go right on Miss Possible. Dr. Director is waiting for you.

Kim walked in and saw Dr. Elizabeth Director typing on her computer. The Director looked up as Kim entered, she motioned her to sit, and said she would be right with her. Kim sat in one of the two high-backed leather chairs positioned in front of the desk, and proceeded to wait until Dr. Director was finished with what she was doing.

"Kimberly… It's good to see you." Betty said after finishing what she was doing. "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Kim said, her full attention on the woman in front of her. Dr. Elizabeth Director commanded high respect, and gave respect equally where it was warranted. Both her and Kim highly respected each other, and it showed in how the two interacted with each other.

Betty Director stood from her chair, and stretched her arms over her head. Kim winced as she heard one of the woman's shoulders emit a loud crack. "Don't ever get old Kim. It sucks." The older woman said with a smile. "Follow me and I'll take you to our testing area."

The two walked in relative silence out of her office, and down a hallway to a standard elevator. Kim was a bit surprised when Dr. Director pressed the down arrow button, which the good Director noticed.

"We don't use transport tubes all the time you know." She said with a smile, reading the young woman's mind.

The two entered the elevator after a short wait, and the car descended quickly. Barry Manilow music wafted from the speakers, and Kim couldn't help but give Betty a questioning look when she heard the song Copacabana start.

"Hey…" Betty said, "At least it's not the Muzak version."

The elevator slowed and dinged, announcing it's arrival at their destination. "This way." Was all Dr. Director said, quickly taking the hallway to the left. Kim dutifully followed, as she had no idea where inside the complex Betty had taken her. She had only been in a few places in GJ, and this wasn't one of them.

It was a short walk to a set of double doors, and Betty pushed one of them open, holding it for Kim to walk through. Inside the room was what looked like a standard classroom. It had three rows of long tables with chairs facing the front of the room, where a large dry-erase board was hanging on the wall. Off to one side was s small desk, and a pulpit that could be used by a teacher or professor for lectures.

"Take a seat Kim. One of our agents will be here soon to administer the test. Just relax, and you'll do fine." Dr. Director Gave Kim a genuinely warm smile. "Don't worry. I have faith in you."

"But…" Kim started to say. She was starting t finally get a bit nervous.

"I wish I could tell you more, but it may affect your performance." With that, the Director left Kim alone in the room, closing the door quietly.

…x x x x…

Kim picked a chair near the front of the room, and sat down with her hands folded in front of her on the table. She saw a clock on the wall and noticed that is almost 8:30.

"I hope the instructor won't be late." Kim said aloud, if only just to hear her voice, as it was eerily quiet.

The clock struck 8:30, and no one entered the room.

"That's odd…" Kim said to herself. "GJ is anything if at least punctual. I hope everything is…"

Suddenly there was a muffled 'whump' sound, and Kim felt the table shake slightly under her hands. Her eyes went wide at what could be happening. "What was that?"

She heard another 'whump', and felt another shudder, but this time it was a bit stronger. Suddenly a klaxon blared over a small speaker mounted in one corner of the room. After the irritating noise ceased, a voice came over the speaker.

"_Attention all GJ Agents. Report to your posts, and remain there for further instructions. This is not a drill… I repeat, this is not a drill."_

Immediately Kim went to the doors, opened one, and stuck her head out in the hall. She couldn't see anyone at first, but she could hear many voices, and the sound of running feet receding away from her.

One lone GJ Agent ran past her from the opposite direction that she was looking, and her hand quickly grabbed the man's uniform, causing him to abruptly stop.

"What is going on?" Kim demanded and she saw fear in the man's eyes.

"We're being attacked! Find a safe place, and stay there!" The unknown agent yelled into her face.

"But I can help!" Kim said as she shook the man's shoulders. "Just tell me who's attacking!"

"Do NOT tell her anything." A voice that Kim immediately recognized shouted behind her. Releasing the agent's clothing, Kim turned around and faced GJ's most obnoxious agent, William Ignacious Du.

"Will!" Kim said immediately. "I can help! You know that! Just tell me what is going on!" The sound of a much closer explosion shook the hallway, causing dust to fall from the walls and ceiling. The lights flickered, but stayed on.

Will Du huffed as he stood in front of this insufferable amateur. He couldn't just leave Kimberly here, as she could possibly get hurt, or worse. Kim noticed his hesitation.

"See Will… You know that I can help. Can you tell me what is going on?"

"Follow me." He growled, and took off running with Kim directly on his heels.

…x x x x…

Will Du could run fast. Very fast. Kim was hard pressed to keep up with him, and if they didn't have to turn corners and dodge other agents, Kim had a feeling he could out distance her in a long race. But in this case, she was able to keep a respective distance behind him.

The hall was starting to get more and more crowded as the two got closer to their destination, and when Kim and Will burst through a set of glass double-doors, Kim immediately recognized GJ Central.

There were three large screens in the front of the room mounted on a circular platform. In front of that was a curved bank of about 12 computer consoles, each one of them manned by a GJ Agent.

Behind them was a single large console, which had a high-backed chair, and in this chair sat non-other than Dr. Elizabeth Director. She was typing furiously at her console, and spoke into a handheld communications device that looked like a cross between a cell phone and Kim's Kimmunicator.

"I TOLD you… Get those agents to sector 4 immediately, or we are going to lose shielding to our generators!"

The entire room shook with another explosion that sounded twice as loud as the ones Kim had heard in the classroom. The amazing thing was that no one seemed to pay any mind to the explosion, and continued to do whatever they had been doing.

"Kimberly!" Dr. Director said when she noticed her and Will enter the room. "I'm glad you're here! We have a situation…"

"Dr. Director!" A heavily Russian accented voice shouted. "Ve have an incoming message. Shall I put it on the viewer?"

"Yes Mr. Lenhov… Do it."

The center screen blinked from an outside image of the complex, which had been showing the smoking ruins of buildings, to a face that no one recognized. However, the race of being that was now glowering at them was immediately known by everyone in the room.

"Lowardians…" Betty Director muttered to herself.

"People of Earth… This message is for the military group that calls themselves… G… J. I am Commander Wardawg, of the first Battalion. We have come in response to an emergency call from Warhoc and Warmonga. Our sensors do not detect them anywhere on the planet, so I am assuming that this so-called… Global Justice… is holding them prisoner in a shielded facility.

"Release them at once and I might… _might_, consider NOT blowing up this miserable planet. You have 15 of your Earth minutes to respond."

The Lowardian Commander then extended a hand out with palm down, formed a fist, and then slapped it onto his chest. He then extended it back out, again with palm down. "For Lowardia!"

The screen then went black as the communications link was severed. Everyone in the room was struck silent by the ultimatum given.

The only thing that was going through Kimberly Anne Possible's mind? "Where is Ron?"

To be continued…

* * *

No Author Notes this time... 


	2. Chapter 2

I usually don't update this quick, but chapter 2 just seemed to flow. It may be a bit longer for chapter 3 to be finished, so y'all may have a bit longer to wait. Sorry 'bout that…

Thanks to those who reviewed chapter 1: Mr. Wizard, Ran Hakubi, Sharin Yofitasari, screaming phoenix, CajunBear73, pinkymint, Nutzkie, LTAOZFAN, Samurai Crunchbird, bigherb81, Drakonis Aurous, kim's 1 fan, and JAKT…

I would also like to thank Nutzkie, who gave me an idea to incorporate into this story. Thanks again!

Disclaimer: Please see chapter 1…

Chapter 2

"Well now…" Dr. Director said. "We can't very well turn Warhoc and Warmonga over to them now, can we?"

"It's all **your** fault!" Will Du said with a growl, pointing directly at Kim. "If you and your… your… _Boyfriend_, hadn't killed those two, we just might not even be in this situation to begin with!"

"Excuse me Will…" Kim started with her arms crossed over her chest, "But if those two had not been destroyed, we would have either been living under their rule, or worse."

"Better to live bowing at their feet rather than lying 6 feet under!" Will Du said, his voice rising in both volume and pitch.

"You don't know that, Agent Du." Dr. Director said inserting herself into the discussion. "Kim and Ron may have destroyed…"

"Umm… _Helped_ to destroy." Kim said, correcting her.

"OK… _Helped _to destroy Warhoc and Warmonga, GJ probably wouldn't even be in existence at this point to even repel this second invasion."

"But this second invasion wouldn't even be happening if…"

"Enough!" Betty Director yelled, positioning herself between Kim and Will, who had been stepping closer and closer to each other. She did not need a fist-fight occurring under her command when the future of the entire planet was at risk. "Arguing this obviously moot point will get us nowhere!"

Dr. Director then turned back to her console, and typed in a few commands. An image of the operations center for the power facility that fed their particular building appeared on the center screen.

"Agent Carlson… Are the shields protecting your facility still at full power?"

"Yes Ma'am." He replied. "But you do know that we can only take two, possibly three direct hits from their weapons, and the shields will fail. We simply have not had enough time to develop something that can deflect that kind of energy yet."

"Yes I know… I am aware of that." Betty replied.

"What about shielding for the complex we're in now?" Kim asked.

"We should be deep enough underground to keep from being damaged too much." Betty started to explain. "It's that power facility that I'm worried about. Those idiot engineers are the ones who designed the power station above ground." She paused… "Mr. Lenhov? How much time do we have left until the ultimatum?"

"Eleven minutes, and 10 seconds Ma'am."

"We have limited weapons for a space-based attack…" Dr. Director said as she was thinking out loud. "How do our satellite weapons look Agent Dallas?"

The weapons expert turned in his seat, away from the workstation he manned so he could look at his Commander. "Limited capability Ma'am. We could get off two or three shots, then they would be detected and destroyed by the Lowardians. Our ground-based weapons may have more of chance if…"

"Yes, I know…" Betty said, "They are more powerful than the satellites, but that means the Lowardians would then be planet side. Once they land, were done for. Anyone else have any other suggestions?"

Agent Dallas spoke again. "Ma'am? We can always fire the nuclear weapon platforms we also have circling the planet."

"Yes…" Betty Director said as she scratched her chin in thought. "Though they couldn't do anything against the shields of their ships. They might work as a diversionary tactic, but nothing more. However, if we could get a few of them _inside_ their shields, we could possibly do some real damage."

"Plus they could be easily shot down before even reaching their target." Kim said. "What we need is a different delivery system to get a warhead inside those shields."

"And just where are we going to get that?" Will Du said while standing at her side.

"Does GJ still have that… Phone Transport thing that Dementor had invented a few years back?"

"That would **never** work…" Will said. "That system was built to only send small items across phone lines. You'd have to have a cell-phone signal of some sort, and a huge amount… of… power…"

Will's mind started to think about what Kim had suggested, but it was Agent Dallas who took her idea further. "If we could distract the mother ship with a few nuclear explosions, they might divert their shields in an effort to repel the explosion, making another area weak…"

Betty Director was starting to see the direction the discussion was going, and continued. "We could then fire a concentrated blast from two, maybe three of the satellite weapons onto that weak spot, and we just might be able to transport a nuclear warhead through that opening. The timing would have to be perfect."

"We're still not guaranteed that our satellite weapons can make a hole, even against weakened shields." Will continued, "One of our ground-based weapons might be able to do it though with one shot."

"But the ground-based system's effectiveness is severely depleted at those distances." Dr. Director said. "Sure it would still be a bit more powerful than the satellite systems, but… I just don't know if it would be enough. Even against weakened shields. There's just too many factors to consider here."

"Dr. Director?" Mr. Lenhov said, getting her attention. "We only have 5 minutes left, and I doubt very much we have the time to set all this up. Besides, we're not even sure if we can rig the transportulator to work with a cell-phone signal."

"What we need is something with enough power that it's effectiveness isn't degraded through our atmosphere and distance." Kim said barely loud enough to be heard, her mind whirling with a different idea. "I wonder…"

"What are you thinking Kim?" Betty Director said, but was interrupted by Mr. Lenhov.

"Another incoming message Ma'am."

The large center screen snapped on again with the scowling face of the Lowardian Commander. "Your time is up, Earthlings."

"But by our time, we still have 4 minutes, Commander Wardawg." Betty said, barely holding in her surprise.

"I have decided that 4 minutes is not enough time for you to comply with our demands." He then turned and looked off to one side. "Centurion! Target the destination of this signal and fire! After that infernal complex is destroyed, release the drones."

"Wait!" Betty started to say, but was interrupted by a huge explosion that rocked the center, knocking small debris form the ceiling. Her console erupted in a small explosion, sending shards of metal and sparks all over her face and torso knocking her to the floor.

"Now…" the growling visage of the Commander said, "Do you doubt our fire power? We also have precise aiming capability as well." While the Lowardian Commander was speaking, Kim ran behind the center console to see how badly Betty Director was hurt.

"Let me show you just how precise our instruments are. From our orbit… let's see…" He typed something off to one side with one hand, and a house appeared on one of the side screens. "We can destroy a single dwelling. How about this one?"

Kim had been holding Betty Director's head in her lap as the woman fought to breathe. She had numerous lacerations on her face, and a large piece of metal was protruding from her left chest. Kim looked up at the screen and saw, "Oh no… Ron 's house…" She breathed.

Something streaked into the picture, and then a bright flash emitted from the screen, which was bright enough for everyone to temporarily look away. When every agent's face turned back towards the screen, all they saw was a house that was totally obliterated. Only small amounts of debris were left, along with the foundation.

"No… Ron… Hana" A tear dropped down Kim's cheek after she witnessed her boyfriend's house being destroyed. She felt Betty's hand weakly grip her own and Kim looked down. She didn't even hear the Lowardian Commander laugh before he cut the transmission. Dr. Elizabeth Director was now dying in Kim's hands.

"Kimberly…" Betty said, and coughed a bit. "Kim… You… you… are now… in charge. Do whatever you… you can, to defeat them. I have… faith in you. Just… (cough) do what you've always done… Save the worl…" Betty's head rolled to one side and she stopped breathing.

"Betty? Betty?" Kim said, with fresh tears running down her cheeks. She gently shook the body, hoping for a small reaction… Any reaction at all, but there was nothing. Kim dropped her head and quietly cried over the body of a woman she had greatly admired.

She then heard a voice, and it was Mr. Lenhov. "Kimberly Possible?" He stood to one side of her kneeling position. It is a matter of record now. You are our new Commander. What are your orders?"

To be concluded…

* * *

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I just couldn't help but stop at this point. (evil laugh) Forgive? 


	3. Chapter 3

I made a very minor change to the title of this story. I thought something looked funny, and I think it makes more sense now, with what the story is actually about.

Let me Thank all who left a review for the last chapter: JAKT, Ran Hakubi, CajunBear73, screaming phoenix, spectre666, Samurai Crunchbird, Nutzkie, Drakonis Aurous, KnightofFaerun, kim's 1 fan, bigherb81, LTAOZFAN, and Mr. Wizard.

I would also like to send a personal Thank-You to Spectre666. He helped me with a question I had about Military Rank, and procedures. You Rock, S! I also need to send a shout-out to Nutzkie who also gave me an idea that I was able to run with. Thanks!

Disclaimer: In case y'all have forgotten, I don't own any of the characters involved in the following story…

I have also noticed that many of you recognize many aspects of Star Trek in this story. I feel I better say that I do not own those concepts, I just thought they sounded good, and put them to use in this story. Star Trek, I believe, is actually owned by Paramount.

Chapter 3

"Umm… What?" Kim said meekly, looking up at Mr. Lenhov with tears drying on her cheeks.

"Your orders?" The agent said, repeating himself.

"I… I can't be a… a, Commander." Kim was able to stutter out, and she slowly stood next to Mr. Lenhov.

"Field promotions happen all the time Miss Possible. This is no exception. It may be a temporary promotion…"

"But she's not even a GJ Agent!" Will Du said heatedly as he stepped up to the red head and Agent Lenhov. "There is no way…"

"Agent Du…" Mr. Lenhov said evenly with narrowed eyes. "I have been Dr. Directors Personal assistant for at least 5 years, and I feel that I should tell you that it is well documented in GJ SOP that a Commander under exceptional duress may give Field promotions. Even a command position to anyone she sees fit to fill that position."

"But she's not only an… an… amateur, but also just a civilian!" Kim's eyes narrowed at Will Du's statement, and a soft growl emanated from her lips.

"Civilian's have been brought into our Command structure before when their abilities show that that person is capable of inheriting the position." Mr. Lenhov was starting to get very irritated with Agent Du, as Agent Du should know these regulations. "Now I for one believe that Miss Possible here has more ability and Command stature in her little finger than anyone else in this room has in their entire being. I, for one, now becoming Miss Possible's assistant by means of Dr. Director's death, do not protest her decision. Do you? Agent Du?" Mr. Lenhov cocked an eyebrow in feigned interest.

"I…" Will took a step backwards. "I… do not… protest, but I… wish to lodge a formal complaint. I should be the one in Command, as I have the next highest rank."

"Your complaint has been noted."

Kim's head ping ponged back and forth between Agent Lenhov, and Agent Du through their entire discussion. It seemed so surreal to her that these two were discussing the merits of her having Command of GJ.

Then a thought occurred to her… _I have a personal assistant?_

Agent Lenhov spoke again with a raised voice, addressing the entire room. "Are their any other objections to Dr. Director appointing Miss Possible here to the temporary Field Rank of Commander?"

The silence in the room was deafening, which was only broken by an irritated huff from Agent Du. Mr. Lenhov then turned back to Kim.

"So, unless you wish to relinquish your current Rank of Commander to Agent William I. Du, Miss Possible, I ask again… What are your orders?"

Kim looked down at the body of Dr. Director on the floor next to her feet. "I… I…can't." The entire room took a collective gasp at her statement. "I… can't look at her like this anymore. Can someone please remove Betty… I mean, Dr. Elizabeth Director's body?"

Agent Lenhov snapped his fingers at a couple of ensigns nearby, and they dutifully removed their previous Commander's body. Kim stepped up behind the destroyed console and addressed everyone in the room.

"In case you don't know me, my name is Kimberly Anne Possible." There were a few snickers in the room, as everyone was sure that Kim knew everyone knew her. "Dr. Elizabeth Director has made me your Commander, and I realize that… _some…_ of you may not be totally comfortable with this." She looked over at Will, who stiffened under her gaze.

"I intend to prove to you that I am perfectly capable of filling this position. I do not claim to fill her shoes, but all I can do is try. All I have to ask of everyone in here, is to honor Dr. Director's decision, and do your jobs to the best of your abilities." She fixed a glare on Agent Du. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Ma'am!" The entire room sounded, but it was minus one voice, and Kim was looking right at him. If she was to become their Commander, Kim wouldn't tolerate any subordination. Especially from one William I. Du.

Will returned her glare, and responded in a cold and calculating voice. "Yes Ma'am."

_I just hope __**I**__ can do this to the best of __**my**__ abilities._ Kim thought to herself, and took a deep breath. _Guess I better give a few orders._

"Mr. Lenhov?" Kim barked.

"Yes Ma'am?" He responded with a smile.

"Is the communication link with the Power Facility still on-line?"

"Yes it is Ma'am. Agent Carlson is in charge. Vould you like to speak with him?"

"Please put them on the screen Mr. Lenhov." The agent then went back to his console, and pulled up the communications link. Agent Carlson was at the ready.

"Mr. Carlson?" Kim said, and he nodded curtly. "Can you strengthen your shields in any way possible?"

"Well… there is something we can do, but it's risky. We can bypass an override system and shunt more power into them, but it may short out in an hour, maybe two hours time. Of course we need the Commanders approval to do this."

"You have it Agent Carlson. Make it… well… just do it, Please and Thank-you." She finished with a smile.

Agent Carlson quickly typed into his terminal and confirmed that indeed Kim Possible was now the Commander of this operation. After checking this, he spoke again. "It's being taken care of Commander. And congratulations on your promotion."

"Don't congratulate me yet Agent Carlson. We still have to live through this sitch… uation." Kim decided in her mind that she needed to try and keep her speech in a professional manner during the crisis. If anything, she at least owed Betty that much.

"Now then… we were discussing before all this happened what we can do for a frontal assault. Now I have an idea… Mr. Lenhov? Can you release all of Betty… I mean, Dr. Directors, security codes to me?"

"Yes Ma'am. They have been sent to the secondary console sitting next to the vone that vas destroyed. It appears to not have been damaged."

Kim stepped up behind the Commander's Console, and looked at the touch screen. She scrolled through everything that was at her disposal. "It's not here… it has to be…" She mumbled under her breath. Will had stepped up next to her and had heard her mumble.

"What are you looking for?" He asked.

Kim turned and looked directly into Will's eyes. "Does Global Justice have access to weapons owned by other military organizations? And can the main computer here access that inventory, and control specific items?"

"Yes Possi… Ma'am. It can." Will caught him self in the middle of an old habit, but he couldn't help but wonder what she was up to.

"Will this computer take voice commands? I can't type fast enough to convey what I wish it to do." Will said nothing, leaned over the console, and touched an icon. He then made a few quick entries and stepped back.

"It is now ready for verbal commands… Ma'am." Kim still didn't like that way agent Du addressed her.

"Computer… Search all inventory that you are connected to for anything that may remotely have a chance of blasting through our attackers shields."

"Working…" The system both said, and displayed on the screen. While waiting, two more large blasts rocked the room.

"And here I thought they forgot about us." Kim said in a light manner, belying the stress she was now feeling. She shook some dust and debris from her hair. "If only I could…"

Suddenly the redheaded Commander had an idea. Kim reached into her pocket and withdrew her trusty Kimmunicator. She keyed the unit to contact Wade, and all she received was static.

"Standard Procedure…" Will Du stated. "Any unauthorized communication outside of GJ will be blocked during a crisis situation." Kim growled her frustration and stuffed the unit back into her pocket.

She closed her eyes tight as she began to feel more and more irritated at her situation. _No Ron… and no Wade. Keep it together Kim… You can do this._

"Experimental Energy Weapon located." The computer responded both on screen, and by voice. "To access the power grid attached to this weapon, and the weapon itself, Command authorization must be entered."

"**That's **the one I was looking for." Kim quickly opened the file that contained all of Betty Director's codes, and entered the one required by the computer.

It only took a few seconds, and the display indicated that full control of the weapon was now available. "Mr. Lenhov? Who is in charge of the Space-Based weapons?"

"That would be Lt. Cleotis Dobbs." Kim's eyes narrowed in thought. She recognized that name. When the man stood from his workstation and addressed her, Kim immediately recognized him.

His southern accent was another dead give away as to who he was. "Miss Possible… It's good to see you again." Kim smiled warmly at him.

"Likewise, Lt. Dobbs… I have an idea, and I would like you to tell me if it would work."

"Fire away Miss. Possible… err, no pun intended."

Kim chuckled. Can we coordinate an attack of everything we have on one part of that ship? I'm talking about using as many satellite based weapons as we can, including the nuclear weapons?"

Cleotis thought to himself for a few seconds. ""Yes Ma'am, that would be possible." He gave a small smile at the double meaning of his last word.

"Do you remember the Neutronalizer?" Kim asked, and she saw his eyes widen a bit when she mentioned the weapon. "I'm glad you do. What I want to do is concentrate all available power and weapons on their shields, which should cause them to shunt more power to that section. Then I want to fire the Neutronalizer at the weak spot, in hopes it will break through the weakened area of their shields and do some damage to their ship. If we can at least get their attention, they might just stop blasting away at us."

As if in reference to her statement, two more explosions rocked the command center, each of them stronger than before.

"They're blasting through the ground and rock above us… and they're getting closer!" Will Du said, "And you want to try this hair-brained scheme to try and make them… flinch? This plan is madness! It will only make them more mad at us!" Will was completely incensed by this point.

"If it buys us some time, I think the effort is well worth it! Who knows? Maybe we can actually do some damage to the ship itself." Kim retorted back. She then turned back towards Lt. Dobbs. "What kind of damage can we expect from the Neutronalizer?"

When Lt. Cleotis Dobbs had been guarding the Neutronalizer all those years ago, he had no idea what the weapon did, but now he had become the weapons expert for GJ. He not only knew everything about the Neutronalizer, he knew about every weapon ever designed by man.

His Southern accent was thick from stress. "Well… it's a combination of a Directed Energy Weapon, and EMD gun. The initial blast is phased-directed-energy, and then an electromagnetic discharge is sent through the beam that would disable any electrical component in a 2 mile radius of the original beams terminus."

"Perfect." Kim said, and set her lips in a thin line. "How long would it take to set this up?"

"Just a few minutes." Cleotis answered as he began to coordinate everything from his terminal. While they waited, two more explosions rocked the room, sending another cloud of dust and small debris down on everybody's head.

"Got it! Everything is set up, Ma'am."

"Good job Agent Dobbs. I will be putting you in for a commendation." Kim wasn't sure if she could do that… but it sure wouldn't hurt to try. If this didn't work and they were all dead in a few minutes, then it really didn't matter.

Cleotis typed a few last commands. "Commander… I've sent the 'Commit' trigger to your terminal. As soon as you press that icon, all satellites and nuclear weapons will be fired at the same coordinates of the ship, and then 2.3 seconds later, the Neutronalizer will fire at the exact opposite position.

Kim walked up to the console, and ran her hand along the edge of the screen. She hoped this would work, and they were able to do some damage to the ship. If the Lowardians were damaged by this attempt, it should give them some more time to come up with another plan, and live at least a bit longer.

Kim's finger hovered over the "Commit" icon on the screen, and a single tear fell down her cheek as she muttered under her breath, "For you Ron… and for Hana…"

She touched the screen, and for about 3 full seconds, nothing happened. Kim looked up at the main screen to try and figure out what went wrong, but she was greeted not with a spectacular explosion of the ship, but warning klaxons, and two words flashing red alternately on the screen that over-lay a picture of the Lowardian ship.

"Commit… Cancel… Commit… Cancel… Commit… Cancel…" After these words flashed, then another statement scrolled across the screen. "Unexpected String Encountered… Abort Exercise…"

Kim stood there flabbergasted, and spun around to look at Will Du. His shoulders slumped in a look of defeat, and he muttered out loud, "Oh Snap."

To be continued… (again)

* * *

Sorry… I guess this chapter **isn't** the conclusion…

I normally don't like to ask questions after chapters, but I would like to hear your thoughts on what the first words out of Kim's mouth should be… I may or may not use the suggestions, but I thought it would be a fun question to ask…


	4. Chapter 4

Well everyone… Here's the last chapter. I'm glad y'all have enjoyed this ride I've taken you on, and I hope this last chapter meets your approval.

Again I need to Thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter: morning star, Spectre666, JAKT, screaming phoenix, BrianLeeB, CajunBear73, KnightofFaerun, Ran Hakubi, Mr. Wizard, Whisper From the Shadows, kim's 1 fan, bigherb81, Ranchero D, The Real Sidekick, Joe Stoppinghem, Rei Hino Scout Of Fire, and RonHeartBreaker. You guys are awesome!

Disclaimer: I have not said it enough that I don't own the characters involved. Wish I did… but I don't.

Chapter 4

Kim's eyes were wide with what felt like disbelief at what she had just seen on the screen. Her mouth worked up and down for a bit, looking like a fish out of water. She was completely flabbergasted, and felt like her world had just been turned upside down. After a bit, she was finally able to find her voice.

"An… exercise? This… was all an… exercise?" Kim strode with purpose in front of Will, whose stoic demeanor had now returned. "This was a freakin' **test**?" Will flinched a bit as she almost screamed into his face. Will wanted to crawl away at this moment and hide under the nearest rock, just to get away from the glare that was now directed at him.

"It… wasn't supposed to…" He started to say.

"Wasn't supposed to what? Will? Go this far? Some of these… things… weren't supposed to happen?" Kim's emotions were firmly in charge of her words. "Betty… Dr. Director was… Killed! Ron… and his family…"

Kim's tear filled eyes dropped for a bit as she remembered seeing her boyfriends destroyed house on the screen. It was on the screen… on video… Her green eyes snapped back up and locked once again with Will's.

"I… I can see how I could assume that Ron and his family had been… killed. It was only on a screen. That… could be easily faked. But Betty… she… she… She died in my arms Will! I was there!" Angry tears were now flowing down her cheeks. Faster than Kim ever thought she could, a hand snatched Will by his shirt. Her other hand was clenched in a fist at her side.

"Someone died and you call this a TEST?"

As Kim drew her fist back, Will screwed his eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable blow. Just before her hand had begun to move forward, Kim heard a voice she thought she would never hear again.

"Kimberly… It won't make you feel any better."

Kim immediately let go of Will and spun around to where the voice had come from, and took a literal step backwards.

"B… Betty? You… You're… alive? But… but how? I saw you… die." Fresh tears once again started to fall from her eyes while she bit her trembling lower lip.

"Makeup and acting Kim." The 'miraculously healed' Betty Director said. The two women just stood looking at each other for a few seconds without making a move.

"So… None of this was real?" Kim sniffed and dragged a sleeve across her now red nose. "You… you set me up?"

"We never meant to upset you Kimberly." Dr. Director said. "After all, I did tell you that you would be taking a test today."

"But I was expecting a written, or oral test. Not something… staged."

Betty took a step towards Kim, who looked at her warily. "Maybe I should have been a bit more forthcoming with what we wanted to do."

"Gee… ya think?" Kim said, as she started to bring her emotions back under control.

A few more steps brought Betty closer to Kim, and the older woman placed a hand on the red head's shoulder. She spoke to Kim in a hushed voice.

"Kimberly… I just wanted to make sure that my hand-picked successor would be able to handle a no-win situation."

Kim's head snapped up. "You… your… successor? You're not…"

Betty interrupted Kim's train of thought. "No, I'm not leaving… yet. I still have a few good years left in me." If she could give Kim a wink, Betty would have, but since she had a patch over one eye, it would just look like a blink. "I'm guessing I still have about 15 to 20…"

Kim couldn't believe all what was happening. She had started the day thinking she was going to take a run of the mill test for GJ. Instead, she ended up in a situation in which she thought the world was being attacked, and now she was told in no uncertain terms that she was being considered as a replacement for Dr. Elizabeth Director?

The two stood looking at each other for a few seconds, and suddenly Kim wrapped her arms around the woman standing in front of her, and squeezed. Betty was at first taken by surprise by the sudden hug, but after only a short moment, she returned the hug.

Kim whispered into the woman's ear. "I'll never let you down Betty."

"I know you won't." Was the response, and Kim could hear the smile in Dr. Director's voice.

The hug itself lasted only a few seconds, but to both Kim and Betty, it lasted a lifetime. Each of them had a better understanding of each other after what had happened.

After the two released each other, Dr. Director barked out an order. "Will all non-essential personnel please leave the room."

Nobody moved. "Did you not hear me, people?"

"Dr. Director…" Will said, "We have not received any orders saying that you are our commander again. There also has not been an official declaration that the exercise is over. According to regulations, Kim Possible is still our Commander."

"You know… He's right Kim." Betty said with a mischievous look in her eye. Betty stood back, went ram-rod straight, and clicked her heels together in a mock salute. "What are your orders, Ma'am?"

Kim was taken aback at this slight turn of events, and all she could think of to say was, "Umm… what she said."

Dr. Director then leaned over to Kim and whispered into her ear. "You also need to say that the exercise is over, and that everything has returned to Status Quo."

"Oh… Sorry." Kim replied, stood back from Dr. Director, and spoke loudly to the room. "I declare this exercise over, and that all is to return to Status Quo. Dr. Director? You have the floor."

"Thank you Kimberly. Now, as I said before, all non-essential personnel please leave the room."

All agents proceeded to leave the room except for Betty, Kim, and Will Du. Will carried over two chairs, and set them next to the one behind the Command Console. All three sat down, and Betty spoke once again.

"Now Kimberly, for your evaluation." Kim gulped at what was to come next.

"Let me start by saying that this exercise could have definitely gone better." She eyed Will, who hunched his shoulders a bit. She then looked back at Kim. "But I have seen some very, very good things from you Kimberly. I have learned much.

"The top three that stand out the most are the following. One: You don't quit. That's a very good quality in a leader. Two: You show great delegation of duty, and you don't interfere with an individual's operations. You let people do their jobs without telling them how to do it. And three: You didn't lose your head.

"That last one Kimberly, I had a few discussions with people about. Everyone I talked to said you would lose your cool during the exercise, but I didn't believe them. You didn't, and for that I am very proud of you. You have a good level head on your shoulders. The missions you and Ron have had no doubt have been a great asset to you, and have helped to mold you in ways I never expected.

"We had Will here be his obnoxious normal self, and you dealt with him in the correct fashion. That is another plus in your favor."

"Hey…" Will said. "I was acting as much as you were, Ma'am." He said.

Both Kim and Betty spoke at the same time, each with a knowing smile on their face. "Riiiiight."

Dr. Director then swiveled her chair to face Will. "Now, for the things that went wrong. Why did the computer shut down the exercise?"

"It was Possi… I mean, Kimberly's last action that shut the system down Ma'am. It caused a conflict in the systems programming."

"How so?" Dr. Director said, imploring Will to continue.

"It occurred when she committed the action for all satellites to fire in conjunction with the Neutronalizer." Will was fidgeting in his seat as he explained what happened.

"And why did that conflict in the programming happen in the first place?" Betty pretty much already had an idea what had happened, but she wanted Will to explain it for Kim's sake, and for the fact that she wanted him to sweat things for a bit.

"The… experimental power grid that was connected to the Neutronalizer was not removed from the computer before the simulation began."

_This is like pulling teeth._ Dr. Director thought, and then asked Will her next question. "Is that done physically? Or is it a switch in the software?"

"It… is a software switch. Ma'am."

"And who was in charge of the programming of this simulation?" By now Betty's eye was almost glaring right through Will.

"Me. Ma'am." He then raised a finger to make a point. "But I would like to say, Dr. Director, that we did not expect Kimberly to use your access codes to gain entrance into the experimental weapons system."

"Ah ha!" Betty said. "But Kimberly did not ask the computer to perform that action specifically. She asked the computer to, and if I remember her words correctly, 'Find any weapon available that can cause damage to the Lowardian shields'. The computer then performed the search, and found the Neutronalizer. And why did the computer find the Neutronalizer?" Her last question implored Will Du to answer.

"Because… the Neutronalizer and it's experimental power source were not removed from the system."

…x x x x…

After Kim's glowing review, and Will Du's dressing down, Kim was walking towards the front exit of GJ. It was about 10 minutes 'til noon, and she had called Ron to come and pick her up. She turned to say good bye to Dr. Director, but Betty had something she wanted to say first.

"Kimberly… I realize that you feel we… lied to you about our… test. I would just like to say that I do not believe this to be the case." Kim narrowed her eyes at Betty. "If you recall, I did actually tell you that we had a test for you, but I didn't say what kind of test. I had also asked you to not study for it, as we wanted to get… real reactions from you. We didn't want to get results like what a textbook teaches. We wanted the real you, and we got that.

"It nearly destroyed our training facility, but we are still pleased with how things worked out. I hope you don't hold any animosity towards GJ about all this?"

Kim thought for a bit, then answered. "No, I don't feel that way at all Betty. I just think the next time you offer this… test to someone, you need to be a bit more forthcoming with what the test actually entails. You wouldn't need to tell the applicant everything, but at least let them know that it is a 'reality based simulation'. Not telling someone the complete truth is almost as bad as lying about it."

"I agree." Dr. Director said, and held out her hand. Kim took the proffered hand, but then pulled the older woman into another hug.

"Thank you for the experience Betty. I'll never forget it." She backed out of the hug, still looking at Dr. Director. "I do have one question though?"

"Anything."

"What about Ron?"

"Oh… we have a… special test…" Kim eyed Betty Director warily, "…err, Reality Based Simulation, in mind for him when the time comes."

When the two finished talking, they were standing in the front foyer, which looked out a glass front. A few feet from that was the front drive, and Ron had just pulled up in the Sloth. Giving Betty one last hug, Kim left the building and walked up to the car. Ron was ready for her, as he was standing next to the vehicle, with the driver's door open for Kim to enter.

"That's OK Ron." She said from the opposite side of the car. "You can drive. I've had enough of being in charge for one day."

The end… Maybe.

* * *

Not sure if I'll write a test, err… Reality Based Simulation… for Ron yet. If I do, it may be a while. Of course, if enough of you ask for it, I may just have to oblige…

Laters!


End file.
